1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote controls, and in particular, to a universal controller with multi-function capabilities. The present invention further relates to locator systems for determining the spatial location of a target object.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held devices for remotely controlling household appliances are generally known in the prior art. For example, household appliances (e.g., a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), a stereo system, and others) each often include a corresponding remote control unit that is adapted to control the operations of the appliance.
However, prior art remote control units suffer from several disadvantages. First, each device or system requires a specific and different remote control unit. Although there have been attempts to integrate the functions of several remote control units into a single remote control unit that controls several devices, these efforts are limited to intimately related functions and devices. For example, one remote control unit has been provided for controlling the VCR and TV. Similarly, one remote control unit has also been provided for controlling a CD player and an amplifier. However, there are no prior art remote control units that can control virtually all the diverse systems, appliances and devices found in a home. More importantly, there are no remote control units that can communicate input/output (I/O) data.
Second, an individual typically has a pager, a cellular phone, a cordless household phone, a garage door opener, a security system unit, a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), remote control units for different household appliances, as well as other devices providing other functions. It would be desirable to have a remote control unit that integrates the functions and capabilities of some or all of the devices identified above. Otherwise, a home can become cluttered with all these portable devices. Because of the portability, number, and relatively small size of these devices, one can easily misplace any of these devices inside the home. Unfortunately, current systems for locating objects are primitive, inaccurate and often ineffective.
For example, existing cordless phone systems employ a system, often referred to as a paging feature, that helps to find a misplaced cordless phone. Such a system includes a base unit and a cordless handset. To find the cordless handset, one presses the paging button of the base unit and a beeper in the handset sounds. However, this approach has several disadvantages. First, even if one hears the beep, it is difficult to pinpoint the location of the handset in the home. Second, if the handset is under another object, such as a pillow or sofa, one often cannot even hear the beep.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a universal controller having additional integrated capabilities, and a locator system that can determine with reasonable specificity the spatial location of a target object.
The present invention provides a universal controller with multifunction capabilities and a locator system for determining the spatial location of a target object.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a universal remote control unit with computer input/output (I/O) interface capabilities so that the universal controller can be employed to communicate with an intelligent device, such as a PDA and a personal computer (PC).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a universal remote control unit with combined telephone, pager, computing and data processing capabilities.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a universal remote control unit adapted to control virtually all household appliances, systems and devices so that separate controls for a specific device or devices are made unnecessary.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a locator that includes a base unit and a plurality of detection units for accurately determining and displaying the spatial location of a target object.
The present invention provides an apparatus for communicating with a first device and a second device. The apparatus includes a transmitter for transmitting commands to remotely control the first device, and for communicating input/output data with the second device. A remote control panel is provided for inputting user remote control commands. A microphone and a speaker are also provided for receiving and presenting audio information. A phone circuit is coupled to the transmitter for providing cellular phone, cordless household phone and pager communication capabilities to the apparatus. A device is provided for viewing the input/output data, and a keyboard is provided for receiving user input. A processor is coupled to the transmitter for manipulating the I/O data, and an antenna is coupled to the transmitter.
The present invention also provides a locator system and method for determining the spatial location of a target object. The locator system includes a target object which transmits a location signal, a plurality of detection units for measuring time intervals between a time reference and the time at which the detection unit receives the location signal, and a base unit for determining the spatial location of the target object with reference to a predetermined spatial reference point based on the measured time intervals.